Palavras ao Vento
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Romance]Algumas vezes necessitamos escutar de alguém que amamos aquelas pequenas palavras... Mesmo que elas se percam no tempo... no vento... Kamus e Milo. Presente para Mey Lyen Compelta.


**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
**Casal**: Kamus e Milo  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Song  
**Status**: Completa

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence a M. Kurumada e as demais empresas que detém os direitos de anime e mangá. Sou apenas uma fã que ama esses personagens e tenta escrever algo de bom com eles.

**Sumário**: Algumas vezes necessitamos escutar de alguém que amamos aquelas pequenas palavras... Mesmo que elas se percam no tempo... no vento...

* * *

**Palavras ao Vento**

* * *

_**Ando por aí querendo te encontrar  
Em cada esquina paro em cada olhar...**_

Kamus caminhava a passos lentos pelas ruelas de Atenas. O seu semblante sempre tão austero encontrava-se carregado de pesar. Não queria ter se expressado de forma tão fria, mas Milo sempre conseguia lhe tirar a seriedade. A razão.

A briga se dera por algo tão bobo, tão sem sentido para si, mas que para o grego era algo que não poderia passar desapercebido ou oculto. Sentimentos. O desentendimento fôra tão intenso que o escorpiano saíra correndo de sua casa desaparecendo do Santuário. Já era tarde da noite e o frio começava se intensificar. Milo não estava agasalhado, apenas saíra com as roupas do corpo e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Há horas caminhava em busca de alguma pista nos lugares que sabia que seu grego tolo freqüentava, mas nada conseguia, apenas a cada negativa vinda dos lábios das pessoas quando perguntava se haviam visto Milo, seu coração se contraia mais e mais. Como pode ser estúpido? Eram apenas palavras...

Era difícil para si demonstrar seus reais sentimentos, o que dirá falar sobre eles! Tentava, mas todas as vezes que se deparava prestes a fazer uma real declaração do que sentia ao grego... Travava. Nada saia... Nada!

Afinal... Seriam apenas palavras... Mas não deixaria de procura-lo...

_**Deixo a tristeza e trago a esperança em seu lugar  
Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva  
Minha dádiva... **_

Estancou os passos ao visualizar uma silhueta conhecida sentada em uma das muretas que separavam as ruas dos penhascos. Era ele, Milo, seu tolo amado sentado a fitar algum ponto no horizonte.

Tolo... quem era o tolo afinal? Milo por amar demais e demonstrar com todas suas forças, ou ele... que buscava sempre ocultar qualquer demonstração de carinho, afeto, preocupação... amor!

Na verdade ele era o grande tolo. Aquele que não conseguia se livrar do frio, mas que se sentia extremamente vivo e aquecido nos braços de seu amado.

Seria tarde? Eram apenas palavras, foram apenas palavras...

_**Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será  
Palavras, apenas  
Palavras pequenas  
Palavras **_

Aproximou-se hesitante. Discutir com Milo sempre lhe deixava desestabilizado. Eram como opostos, mas sempre se atraiam. Emoção e razão. Empatia e apatia. Fogo e Gelo. Devia ser isto que lhe deixava tão envolvido por aquele grego. Eram tão diferentes, mas que de alguma forma se completavam.

- O que faz aqui Kamus?

Parou sentindo a garganta travar ao ouvir aquela voz tão sentida. Mais uma pergunta...

- Estava lhe procurando, Milo.

Seu coração batia descompassado. Desde quando se deixava abalar suas muralhas geladas? Ah, sim, desde que conhecera um certo grego chamado Milo! O único que conseguira se aproximar... lhe tocar...

- Para quê me procurar? Se você nada sente por mim, não sei porque ainda se dá o trabalho de andar atrás de um grego estúpido e tolo apaixonado por um cubo de gelo ambulante.

Doeu. Doeu escutar aquelas palavras afiadas. '_Eu não sou um cubo, eu não sou tão frio!'_. Pensava consigo mesmo enquanto fitava os fartos cabelos azuis ondulados que caiam sobre as costas arrepiadas.

- Sabe Kamus... Eu sou realmente um burro! Com tantos por ai, fui logo me deixar cair apaixonado, cego de amor por você. Logo você que nunca dá a mínima pelo que sinto, que nunca demonstra um só sentimento a não ser o descaso. Nada do que faço para você é o bastante... – Soluçou levando uma de suas mãos até o rosto que ainda fitava o horizonte para limpar as lágrimas. – Eu podia lhe trair, sair com outros, dar para quem eu quisesse que isto nunca iria te abalar. Para você eu só apenas mais um. Engraçado não! Nem te trair eu consigo!

- Milo... eu...

Não conseguia... as palavras estavam trancadas em sua garganta. Ouvir o grego falar aquilo tudo de forma sentida, entre soluços, estava lhe deixando sem forças. '_Eu me importo... não quero que você nos braços de outro. Você é meu, só meu! É burro sim, mas... eu que sou por não conseguir dizer o que penso...'_. Pensava enquanto uma de suas mãos se estendia para tocar as costas de Milo.

_**Ando por aí querendo te encontrar  
Em cada esquina paro em cada olhar  
Deixo a tristeza e trago a esperança em seu lugar  
Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva**_

Milo virou o corpo, mas não conseguia encarar o rosto de Kamus. Sentia-se fraco por estar chorando por alguém que não sentia nada de importante por ele. Para quê?

- Milo... Olhe para mim... Por favor...

Kamus por fim tocou o ombro do grego fazendo uma leve pressão com os dedos. Não sabia como, mas teria que fazer algo... Algo que mostrasse ao grego tolo que se importava.

Milo não elevou o olhar, manteve-o fitando o chão enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. Sentia-se tão triste vazio...

Kamus ao notar que Milo não pretendia o olhar, decidiu-se por ajoelhar ali, no meio daquela rua, a noite e fazer o que deveria fazer sem hesitação. Mesmo sentindo dificuldade. Ajoelhou e envolveu a cintura de Milo com os braços, apertando-o de maneira possessiva. O que causou espanto ao grego.

- Kamus?

A voz de Milo saiu incerta em meio ao choro e soluços. Suas mãos ainda estavam no ar sem tocar nenhuma parte de Kamus. Assustado com aquele movimento.

- Shiii... Por favor, Milo... Apenas... apenas me deixe demorar o tempo que for para lhe dizer...

Milo sem perceber sorriu. Era tão discreto que não se daria para perceber. Suas mãos que ainda estavam sem tocar o corpo de Kamus descansaram sobre as costas do outro cavaleiro como se desta forma o incentivasse a falar.

- Eu... Você sabe que não sou bom em certas coisas... Você mais do que ninguém, Milo, sabe das agruras que passei durantes todos esses anos, durante todo o treinamento... Eu só... só vim conhecer o valor de uma amizade ao voltar ao Santuário... ao te reencontrar, mas... Não quero que você pense que te tenho apenas como um amigo, Milo! É muito maior... é... diferente, entende! Não sei como me expressar... alias, até sei, mas não me sinto ou sentia seguro de falar.

O grego acariciava as costas de Kamus. Podia sentir o estremecimento do corpo do francês a cada toque seu...

- Kamus, eu...

O francês interrompeu a fala de Milo.

- Não Milo... Sou eu que tenho que falar... Desculpe-me por ser tão burro... Eu vi que não sei ficar sem você, Milo! Não sei e não quero! Eu tive um vislumbre do que era ter uma vida sem você ao meu lado, quando você saiu correndo lá de casa, chorando e jurando que nunca mais, por mais que lhe doesse, não voltaria a estar comigo. Senti-me perdido e tolo... Por não conseguir lhe dizer o que tanto deseja ouvir, eu corri o risco de lhe perder e isto me assustou! Milo... eu...

Milo não deixou Kamus terminar a frase. Sem pensar afastou o rosto do francês que se encontrava de encontro ao seu peito e capturou os lábios. Urgente. Era um beijo cheio de necessidade, cheio de paixão, de amor...

Os minutos pareciam não existir a noite não mais parecia fria, a lua se apresentava mais viva, mais bela.

Se afastaram quando o beijo foi rompido em busca de ar.

As orbes se fitaram em muda compreensão e carinho. Milo sabia que Kamus lhe amava. O rosto do francês pela primeira vez demonstrava isto, seus atos, sua entrega aquele ato em meio à rua, era mais um motivo.

_**Minha dádiva  
Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será  
Palavras, apenas  
Palavras pequenas  
Palavras momentos**_

Kamus tocou lhe a face com um verdadeiro carinho, quase uma devoção, como se Milo fosse um Deus. E a verdade mais do que clara era que Milo era um Deus... O único ao qual se renderia, o único a qual baixara a guarda... Era o único Deus a morar em seu coração, que antes era tão gelado, mas que agora se encontrava repleto e aquecido.

- Te amo, mon cher! Perdoe-me se lhe digo isto tarde, mas... não tenho mais medo ou insegurança... Te amo!

Milo sorriu abertamente. Novamente lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, mas desta vez eram lágrimas de felicidade. Escutar aquelas simples palavras mesmo não mais sendo necessárias ouvi-las, era tão perfeito...

Eram palavras... simples... pequenas, mas eram palavras de amor... De seu amor!

_**Palavras palavras  
Palavras palavras  
Palavras, ao vento**_

**OoO Fim OoO**

**

* * *

**

_Bem, esta song-fic vai de presente para uma pessoa mais do que especial. **Mey Lyen**, minha anjinha. Que ama Kamus e Milo, que sempre mesmo não estando ultimamente presente arranja um tempo de me mandar um mail de olá, ou aparece na net mesmo não podendo para me dar um boa noite ou bom dia!_

_Agradeço-te Mey por ser esta pessoa mais do que especial em minha vida._

_Espero que tenha gostado deste humilde presente de aniversário (mais do que atrasado), Natal e Ano Novo. Já que a song, foi você mesma que me passou._

_Um beijão pra ti também 'sorri'._

_Para quem leu e gostou, espero que comentem... Bem, se não comentarem, nada posso fazer..._

_Bjins  
Litha-chan_

_Terminada: 27 de Dezembro de 2005.  
As 23:10hs_


End file.
